Chester McBadbat
Chester McBadbat is one of Timmy Turner's two best friends, the other one being A.J.. They, apparently, met in kindergarten. Chester is poor and lives in a trailer park. He is the son of Bucky McBadbat, who was considered the worst baseball player in the history of baseball. It seems that Chester has inherited his father's poor baseball skills. 'EARLY LIFE' As stated, Chester is the son of Bucky McBadbat and an unnamed mother. The mother has yet to appear in any episodes, although there was a picture of her in the Fairy Idol special. He mentioned knowing Timmy in third grade and seemed to imply that he had been friends with Timmy even a while before that, thus giving more weight to the assumption that they met in kindergarten. He appeared in a number of episodes in the first five seasons of the show. Like Timmy, Chester has remained ten years old throughout the series due to a floating timeline. 'SEASON 6' Chester and A.J. appeared less frequently in the sixth season of The Fairly OddParents, and when they did appear they were together and had very few lines of dialogue. The most significant episodes they were in of this season were; Hair-i-cane, Land Before Timmy and Merry Wishmas. 'WISHOLOGY' Chester played a minor role in Wishology. In the first part, after Jorgen Von Strangle wiped everyone's memories of Timmy, Chester was excited that Timmy spoke to them because he thought Timmy was a new kid who "doesn't know we're not cool." In part 2, he was actually captured by the Eliminators , agents of the Darkness and placed in Abracatraz prison along with A.J., Timmy's parents and Trixie Tang. It was there that all of them learned about Timmy's Fairy Godparents. Chester was quite angry that Timmy didn't wish a tornado away that apparently destroyed his trailer. However,upon learning that Timmy had been risking his life to protect all of them he seemed to cool in his anger. They reunited with Timmy at the Blue Moon of Vegan. The reunion, however, was short lived because the Darkness appeared and threatened to suck everyone in. Timmy made the Darkness leave his friends and family alone by throwing himself into the Darkness, thus sacrificing himself to keep everyone safe. Although Chester didn't say anything after Timmy sacrificed himself, the look of heartbreak on his face showed how much he values Timmy as a friend. In part 3, Timmy was rescued from the Darkness and was working with his friends, families and even enemies when The Destructinator appeared and "poofed" all of them, including Chester, into the Darkness. Timmy managed to defeat The Destructinator and free everyone from the Darkness. He presumably attended the celebration honoring Timmy for saving everybody. Unfortunately, Chester doesn't remember any of this because Jorgen wiped everyone's memory of the events of Wishology. As in season 6, Chester's appearance in season 7 are less frequent. 'PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION' Chester is roughly the same height as Timmy. He has blonde hair and green eyes. He usually wears an olive green jacket (with patches), a black shirt and blue jeans. He has very prominent braces on his teeth. 'PERSONALITY' Although poor, Chester is generally a very happy person. He is quite loyal to both his friends A.J. and Timmy. He, also, is very considerate of other people. He, also, has a very mischevous streak; literally in some cases, in School's Out: The Musical he DID streak and was proud of it. ''For more comprehensive information series wide on Chester McBadbat go to ''http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Chester_McBadbat Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Friends Category:Kids Category:Boys